Lord Dominator VS Majin Buu
Lord Dominator VS Majin Buu is a Fanon Death Battle featuring Lord Dominator from Wander Over Yonder ''and Majin Buu from ''Dragon Ball Z/Super. Description Wander Over Yonder VS. Dragon Ball Z/Super. Which of these destroyer of worlds will terrorize the Battle and win the day? The Badass Destroyer of Worlds from Disney or The Pink Monster that was killed by Kirby? Interlude Wiz: The universe is one of the biggest things in all of fiction and non-fiction. There are many planets in each galaxy in the multiverse. Boomstick: And there are also evil, crazy, and psycophotic people who want to destroy it all. Starting with Earth. Why is it always Earth? Wiz: I Don't know. Anyway we have Lord Dominator, the Mightest Villain in all of Disney. Boomstick: And Majin Buu, the Monsterous destroyer from Dragon Ball. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Lord Dominator (*Cues: Star Wars- The Imperial March (Darth Vader's Theme)*) Wiz: In the Yonder Galaxy, there lived an evil tyrant named Lord Hater, who is bent on taking control of the Galaxy. With his army of watchdogs conquering every planet one by one 'till their all captured by Hater. Boomstick: But with villains, there comes heroes and who is this hero and his trusty sidekick? (*Cues: Wander Over Yonder theme song*) Boomstick: (laughs) Best Theme song EVER! FANSERVICE! Wiz: Wander and Sylvia roam the galaxy in order to share the power known as love and friendship throughout the planets ranging from Bingleborp to Flendar. Boomstick: Wander, the cute little orange thing and Sylvia, the kick ass butt kicking horse thing. But we aren't talking about them or Lord Hater, we are talking about Lord Dominator, the most dangerous villain of all time. (*Cues: Wander Over Yonder Soundtrack Lord Dominator Theme*) Peepers:' Lord Dominator… *Hater pops up* ''Hater: BOO! I HATE THAT GUY! '' *cut to Hater and Peepers standing on what looks like a piece of debris from their ship, looking very angry* ''Peepers: Well you should be, Sir!'' *Dominator bursts out of the ground under the debris and blasts it away with lava* ''Peepers: He’s climbed to the top of the Galactic Villain Leaderboard in record time!'' Wiz: Peepers is right. Lord Dominator first appeared in the WOY Season 2 episode 1 "The Greater Hater" since she is a greater hater, than Lord Hater. According to Peepers, Dominator is a galaxy killer. Boomstick: She is also considered as one of the most dangerous villains in the entire Disney Universe. She is so deadly she makes all the other villains in Disney look like a couple of d-bags. Wiz: That's actually right. She made Ludo a complete pathetic chicken, Rippen a very worthless villain, Jafar an over complicated Genie and also Darth Vader a... '''Boomstick: complete Dick-Machine! ''(laughs controllably) Wiz: Yeah. Lord Dominator is like Hater except better. She has destroyed other before setting sites on the Wander Galaxy where she has new planets to destroy and villains too humiliate. Boomstick: Yup. She is just as evil as my ex-wife, except more thin, sexy, and alien humanoid looking. Wiz: Boomstick you need a new spouse. Anyway, Lord Dominator defiantly dominated almost the entire Yonder Galaxy, all thanks to her powers. One of her powers is Magma Manipulation, its Dominator's most prominent ability is her power over lava, being able to generate it from her body to fire as projectiles, shape it into different weapons, or change into her battle form at will. Boomstick: Her ship is equipped with a specialized drill that mines lava directly from a planet's core to serve as fuel or material with which to manufacture her minions in on-board factories. And can also transform into a Decepticon-like Dominator Bot as seen in the episode "The Robomechabotatron". Transformers Ripoff. Wiz: She even has Optic Beams like Cyclops from X-Men. Boomstick: Cyclops ripoff. Wiz: During the fight for "the Ring of Invincibility" in the episode "The Battle Royale", she demonstrated the ability to fire an energy wave from her visor, and its powerful enough to vaporize Hater's ship in one shot. She also has a suit of armor. When going into battle, her helmet's retractable, skull-like mask covers her face and her power suit transforms into a giant, brawny suit of mech armor that covers her from head-to-toe like a cloak. Boomstick: She also wears a black helmet topped with giant serrated yellow horns, which by the way looks almost like Lord Hater's helmet. DAMN! That's determination right there. Her armor allows her to shapeshift her hands into weapons like swords, hammers, cannons, and a gun that shoots poisonous darts made of magma. Wiz: Lord Dominator's Dominator-Bots are virtually indestructible, and are equipped with magma lasers, cannons, can merge with machines to make them suited for Dominator and even have Giant Drones that look similar to the AT-ATs from Star Wars. Boomstick: Well, Disney bought Star Wars, so no problem with that. (*Cues: (I'm the Bad Guy) - Wander over Yonder Song*) Wiz: Dominator also owns a vehicle Lord Hater unintentionally gave her called The H.A.T.E.R.V. This vehicle has shoots lasers, acid, and Pizzas that are up to 400 degrees Fanrenheit. It even has an ice gun laced with Frostonium... Boomstick: Oh great. Another fictional alloy, well I can beat that ice alloy with my Boomstickium. See, I can make up alloys too, Dan McCracken. Wiz: Speaking of Ice, in the musical episode "My Fair Hatey" Dominator gained the power over ice and snow. She acquired these powers when Peepers attempted to destroy her ship's core with the frostonium Ray, not knowing that this would backfire. She still keeps her fire and lava powers and uses them in conjunction with this ability, making her twice as powerful. As of the final episode "The End of the Galaxy" she has become quite proficient in its use, shown when she created an ice sculpture decoy of Sylvia before immobilizing Wander in ice. Wander:' SYLVIA! NO! head falls into Wander's arms when he realizes it's just ice ''Lord Dominator: (laughs) The look... ha... on your face. Ha! (Creates an ice construct of Wander screaming) (mockingly) Sylvia! No! '' it shatters, Dominator continues laughing cruelly Boomstick: Boy! That girl sure can give Elsa a run for her Frozen Money. Heh, Elsa Ripoff. Wiz: With all these equipment and powers, Dominator accomplished some amazing feats. She defeated Lord Hater, Emperor Awesome, The Black Cube, and other Villains in Wander Over Yonder numerous times. She even was able to become so powerful that Lord Hater nearly lost to her. Boomstick: She has conquered numerous planets and galaxies, captured all villains in the Wander over Yonder universe except for Hater and Peepers, and defeated an entire club with Sylvia. She even used her ice ability to freeze half a planet in order to steal a flower from Wander, hey I got some music for that moment. Wiz: NO NO NO! WE ARE HOSTING A DEATH BATTLE! NOT SOME SINGING COMPETITION! Don't play that song, I'm warning you, dude. (*Cues Disney's Frozen "Let It Go"*) Wiz: BOOMSTICK!!!!!!!!!! (*Cues: The Imperial March - Star Wars*) Boomstick: (laughs) Relax Wiz, anyway Lord Dominator may be perfect with that suit, ship and also her powers, but she still has weaknesses too. Her abilities appear to be tied to her armor. While disguised as "D" in "The Night Out", she could not use her normal lava powers, but was still strong and agile enough to hold her own in a fight. Wiz: Uhh, alright I calmed down now (sighs). Anywho as revealed in the pre finale episode "The Flower" Dominator is not immune to common allergens or diseases. When the flower in question sprayed pollen in her face, Dominator began to sneeze uncontrollably, buying Wander and Sylvia time to escape. In fact, she also has a huge short temper. Piss her off and... Boomstick: BOOM! Goes lava and ice everywhere. Wiz: Even with those weaknesses, feats, powers and abilities she can be extremely cocky at some times, but the true lesson for everyone is that Dominator might just be the most powerful villain in Disney History. Boomstick: And like the saying goes, "Ices well that melts swell". Lord Dominator: (mask down) '''That...was...' (mask up, female voice) amazing!!! Ha ha ha! They were all like, "WHAT?! Who is this guy?!" Ha! Then I was like, "serious", then I was all (roars)! And then the lava was "Whoosh!" and they were all "AAAAH! NOOOO!!! WHY??!?!?!" Ha ha ha ha! (breathes) What a bunch of dorks! This is going to be... (mask back down) '''...FUN! HAHAHAHAHA! Majin Buu (*Cues: Evil Buu - Dragon Ball Z*) Wiz: True terror and destruction comes from what you least expect it. From some crazy power hungry freak, a crazy saiyan that keeps saying "Damn it", or a huge saiyan with steroids. Boomstick: Indeed, that's how you might describe the evil/good pink blob monster, puffy friend of Hercule Satan and Death Battle combatant that was killed by Kirby, named Majin Buu. Majin Buu is a fat, pink, man-sized baby thing with enough power to destroy a planet. And I assume he's made of some sort of bubble gum. Probably Big League Chew. Wiz: Buu existed since time immemorial and was found by the evil nefarious wizard Bibidi. After destroying all the planets in each universe Bibidi sent Buu to the Milky Way galaxy to destroy it by starting with the planet Earth. But, unfortunately he died before that happened and his plan was a complete bust. Boomstick: Luckily, he got a back-up plan in the form of a magic clone, not son named Babidi. So Bibidi, Babidi, and Buu. ''(Sings) ''Put 'em together and what do you get? Bibidi Babidi Buu. Wiz: Great, now Lord Dominator will want to kill him more since you just got a Disney Lawsuit. Boomstick: Who gives a shit. Anyway, Babidi and his trusty henchman, Dabura went to Earth and opened up the capsule to unleash Buu on Earth. Wiz: BUUUT turns out there was a... slight defect and Buu was... uummm... Boomstick: A complete idiot! Majin Buu: OHOHOHOHOHOOO! (*Cues: Buu's Theme - Dragon Ball Z*) (*''Majin Buu hums and stretches his body after being sealed.*)'' Dabura: Is this the... The great Majin Buu? Are you positive? Wiz: Buu is the equivalent of a man-sized toddler with the power of a billion nuclear warheads. (*Buu kicks Dabura across land and into a cliff*) (*Cues: Pink Demon - Dragon Ball Z*) Boomstick: Poor Dabura that's gotta hurt. Buu is a destructive war machine with a huge arsenal for killing worlds: he can fly, shoot lasers, destroy cities by breathing too hard, and can fire a beam from his head-penis that can turn people into candy. Wiz: Boomstick! Come on, that's not his penis! Boomstick: It looks so to the Dragon Ball fans who are teenagers Wiz. Wiz: You're an idiot. Anyways, his body is somehow made of some magic gelatin-like structure. Buu's whole body can be pulled, stretched, or even ripped apart with no negative effects. Boomstick: He can even pull entire slabs from his belly and use his own flesh as a weapon. AAHH, this is just getting stranger and stranger. Wiz: Yes, and he apparently does feel pain, though it seems to please him. Like some sort of combat masochist. Fortunately, his body can regenerate almost instantly. Boomstick: He can be blasted to smithereens and reform himself in seconds. He's practically invincible. Wiz: Buu also has another form he can take called Super Buu. As Super Buu he has a copy ability like his former opponent, Kirby. He can copy any ki attacks like Goku's Kamehameha wave, Gotenks' Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack ,Tien's Tri-Beam attack, and Supreme Kai's Instantaneous Movement teleport. But his copying prowess goes even further, he can physically absorb other people, transforming his mind and body. Super Buu: YES! COME TO ME! (absorbs Gotenks and Piccolo) (*Cues: Majin Theme - Dragon Ball Z*) Boomstick: That's the most disturbing thing I've ever seen. Wiz: Each version of Buu has a different personality, based on whom he's absorbed. Fat Buu is cheerful and childlike, due to absorbing the carefree Grand Supreme Kai, Super Buu is confident, cocky, and power hungry for absorbing Piccolo, Gotenks, Gohan, Vegito, Frieza, Yamcha, etc., but then there is his most dangerous and original form, Kid Buu.''' '''Boomstick: Look at him, he's so tiny! He's like a little kid in MC Hammer pants! This can't seriously be his deadliest form. Wiz: Kid Buu is pure rage incarnate. (*Cues: Panic - Dragon Ball Z*) Kid Buu screams out loud and pounds on his chest. Wiz: He can get so angry, he's capable of tearing holes in the fabric of reality just by screaming. Like how he escaped the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, after Piccolo, Gotenks, and Mr. Popo closed it. Boomstick: Or, if he's fed up with whatever planet he's on, he'll just blow it to bits with his Planet Burst attack. Wiz: In a universe chock full of planet busters, Majin Buu is one of the strongest, he's destroyed entire galaxies by systematically obliterating each planet one by one over time. (*Cues: Bad News - Dragon Ball Z*) Boomstick: He's defeated most of Dragonball Z's most powerful characters, including Vegeta, Gotenks, SSJ3 Goku and Gohan. He even survived a battle with the fusion of Goku and Vegeta named, Vegito. Wiz: He oneshot the king of the Demon Realm, turned everyone on Earth into candy, and even defeated the Supreme Kai's. Boomstick: Buu even became best friends with famous world savior and "Slayer of Cell" Mr. Satan. And as Kid Buu he even defeated his former form, Fat Buu also known as Good Buu. So that means Buu is strong in every way. (*Cues: Kid Buu Theme - Dragon Ball Z*) Wiz: Yes, but he's also extremely cocky, caring little about strategy or personal safety, and while his regenerative ability seems to make him indestructible, Buu is one of the only Dragonball characters who's body has been visibly effected by ordinary bullets. Which is actually pretty lame if you ask me. Boomstick: And while being able to destroy planets, his body's not tough enough to take the explosion, forcing him to regenerate from a mass of pink particles. And he also is greedy when it comes to eating food even despite being the friend of Hercule and his daughter, Videl. Let's also not forget his fight with Kirby showing that he can't survive from a giant ball of energy Ike Goku's Spirit Bomb technique. Wiz: Despite having the mind of a child, a cocky teenager, and the body of Play-Doh, Majin Buu both with his Fat, Super, and Kid forms might just be the deadliest villain in Dragonball history. Besides Zamasu off course. Boomstick: And he even insulted and eat all the pudding of Beerus, The God of Destruction, how crazy is he anyway? Beerus: Hand it over! Majin Buu: I don't wanna! Beerus: Hand it over, you idiot! [Buu swallows all the puddings] Majin Buu: You called me an idiot! I'll turn you into pudding and eat you up! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's Time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE Results Next Time on Death Battle Roar out! Roar in! It's the sound of the tiger of Mexico. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Destroyer of Worlds" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Shapeshifters' Themed Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles